ravaged earth
by Zenmas
Summary: first fanfic so i hope you enjoy it


chapter one!

The beginnings 

The year is 20 19 three years after the extraterrestrials known as ravages attacked earth. After when EDF defeated the ravagers the many new beliefs were created. The more well known belief or religion (as the believers say) was that we were never meant to win the war against the ravagers. They have often tried to recreate the giant insects and robots to start the war again but they never succeeded to bring another war. They were overjoyed to see that they didn't need to bring another war for they came at us again only with more powerful creations then the last time they visited.

My name is Allen Rawshe, or Dr. Roche 21 years of age, with light brown hair, close to reaching pass 6 feet, I'm a almost normal guy but thanks with my obsession with bugs I am an outcast. But who could blame me I wanted to learn more about the B****tards that killed my family. Thus started my career as an entomologist.

I was recruited by EDF to learn more about the difference between the ravagers from three years ago and now. I am in a team of people that helped with the first invasion. This team has 4 members one is me another is Chris he just looks and acts weird, his hair is a NATURAL green and in a afro , his eyes are different colors one gold, one red, likes to wear white suits and a scarf. The only girl on the team is Alaina, red hair, hazel eyes and might I add a damn good figure if you know what I mean. The last on the team is well never told his name so i call him Quiet Jim(I know I'm bad at making names) because he never talks without a reason.

Right now we are having a problem with our research. There is no specimens to test or examine. They always disintegrate when our troops try to bring one in for us. our guess to why that is because they don't want us to learn more about them. we still don't know how they disintegrate again we guess some mechanics are used but yet again nothing to go on.

Alaina walks pass the terminals to the one terminal that Alan is writing his notes on." Alan it's time to go home for today ". "huh? oh ok say what time is it". I say so that I know what time I'll be home today, it seems like it's almost tomorrow. "well you can just check the time on your computer". She answers back." oh yeah these things have clocks on them, hum so it's almost 2 eh?". I now feel stupid by the way.

"yup would you like to go to the bar again with us?" it is the normal thing we do after a day full of nothing but pounder about why we can't find anything. "sure lets go get drunk again until the morning huh?"guys you can stop raging I know I'm bad with jokes "ok then let's get the punch out and have a drink." Man did I tell you guys at how hot she is. I'm surprised she's work with EDF research division. Like for giant bugs, I don't think anyone like her would.

After going and getting drunk, going to work and well getting chewed out by your boss is not exactly the fun. So I get off with a warning and maybe an ravager attack later in the afternoon. Yes the facility was attacked and now the building is on the verge of collapsing.

"what the hell is happening!" quiet Jim says "wow he can talk!"I say "this isn't the time for a funny joke Allen!" Alaina screams at me. And chances with her are slowly going down the drain.

"well I am going to do some field research anyone like to join " Chris exclaims "that is suicide you won't make out alive!" Alaina also screaming at him." but if we stay here for too long the building will collapse on top of us" that stopped her from screaming. " Ok I think I'll go with Chris it may be alot easier to find a lander out there than under the rubble of this building." I said in agreement with Chris.

but like it didn't even matter what we did they and then, a ravager gunship crashed into the building causing it to fall down. Chris knowing instantly what to do jumps out of the building through a window, going into the building right beside our research building like in an action movie.

It's sad to know that the thing you want dead most it was its dead carcass that sent the building you are in into the ground. I heard Jim in the first hour under the ruble of our building crying for someone possibly for his mom or his lover that he never told us he had and passed onto the next world. for the next two hours a smaller type of ravagers crawled into the ruble to... sorry I don't really want to say what happened to her. Then there's me I died from internal bleeding not the best way to go but there is worse.

I wake in a foggy area enough to blur the floor, walls, and ceiling(if there were any). What I could see was a throne made of gold and silver or maybe platinum (I never could tell the difference between the two). A man waving at me like he wanted me to go to him. "is this what happens after death?" I ask.

"no this is not the afterlife that you think." he said in a light tone like I was welcome to my own opinion about where I was. "then where am I?" he only looks at me for a bit then said this " this is where you choose what path you will walk. you can choose your original path you were walking or realise your truest potential that you where meant to yield?"

"well I guess I would choose my potential i sort of hate this death kind of thing y'know." "good fate shall not change from its original path, you have been given a second and last chance don't be thinking you will always be given a choice of life and death again." "so I'm going back what do I do once I'm there?"

"find a way to end the war between man and bug only you can so don't go die on your race." "wait how am I going to find the answer to end the war?" "like i said only you can find out how to end the war... ah our time is up, good you need to get started on your answer. good bye Allen good luck on your journey, oh and find a lander as soon as possible." before I could say anything I found myself outside of the ruble that Jim and Alaina died in... and me. But was what was the man he sounded like a god.


End file.
